B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis White confronts Vullaby, while Bianca plays the guitar to fulfill the guitarist's dream. As she does so, Meloetta starts reacting to the music, as it starts remembering a move and a form change that has forgotten a long time ago, and uses them to battle against the Vullaby. Chapter Plot White asks Bianca why is she playing the guitar in the middle of the battle. Bianca states this is the guitarist's dream: he has been playing the guitar to meet Meloetta on this day, and he can't fulfill it with his hands being wounded. The guitarist remarks that there may not be another chance to do this, and listening to this performance is close enough for him. She decides to at least try, even if her performance is not good enough. She looks at the sheet music named "Relic Song", and sees it's quite old. The guitarist explains his mother, who passed away, gave him the sheet music, to play when he would encounter Meloetta. Apparently, Meloetta has forgotten her song, as the world is covered in sorrow. Bianca sees this is also the guitarist's mother's dream, and promises to do her very best. As Bianca goes to play, Vullaby starts attacking her. Dorothy defends Bianca, causing Vullaby to fall on the ground. Bianca looks at Vullaby, seeing it's wearing a skull as "its diapers". Bianca becomes mortified, but White asks her to cool down, and promises that this Vullaby won't disturb her as she needs to play the song. Bianca gains the resolve, while White has Sally and Nancy attack Vullaby. Bianca starts playing, and the guitarist remarks the music is quite good. As Bianca continues playing, Meloetta reacts to the song, and starts dancing around. Vullaby hits Dorothy and Sally, and goes to attack Bianca, but Nancy bashes her away. White is impressed, as Bianca is trying hard to play the music, which sounds quite good. Meloetta starts singing to this music, which the guitarist recognizes as Relic Song, the song that Meloetta has forgotten. Vullaby attacks Nancy, and goes to strike Meloetta, who sings out loud. The song itself causes Vullaby to be bounced away. The guitarist realizes this is also a battle move, and now Meloetta has remembered how to use it. Bianca stops, and takes a moment to rest. The guitarist applauds Bianca, and has remembered something else that his mother told him: the Melody Pokémon can use its dancing steps to fill one's mind. Vullaby becomes angry, and flaps its wing, causing more Vullaby to enter the café. White and Bianca believe Vullaby has underestimated her opponents, and called in for some backup. Vullaby go to attack Meloetta, who uses Relic Song to blow them all away. White and Bianca are amazed, while Meloetta changes its appearance. Bianca and White wonder if Meloetta's form has changed based on the Relic Song it just used. Meloetta starts dancing, and strikes Vullaby. White and the guitarist remark these must be the dancing steps that have been spoken about, as Meloetta is now more agile with this form. Meloetta uses its legs to bash all the Vullaby away, pushing them, as White recognizes this form changed its type to Fighting. Since the first Vullaby still remains standing and clashes with Meloetta, Bianca has Oshawott and White has Amanda back up Meloetta. White has an idea, and whispers to Bianca, who agrees with that. Amanda fires Leaf Tornado, striking Vullaby, who grins towards that attack. However, White has anticipated that, as Vullaby gets hit from underneath herself. White points out that Vullaby had the attack land on her skull to protect herself, and is why the weak spot is on her rear. It is why when Vullaby was distracted by Leaf Tornado, her Oshawott used the scalchop to strike Vullaby on her back. Meloetta strikes Vullaby away, so White uses her Poké Ball to catch Vullaby. White admits she wanted to capture Vullaby, surprising Bianca, as Vullaby is bad-behaved. White shows she is quite arrogant, and has a malicious face, suitable for an antagonistic actress. White winks, as she has named her "Barbara". A moment later, Bianca contacts Professor Juniper on the Xtransciver. Bianca shows they have encountered Meloetta, and explains what happened. Bianca remarks Pokémon are amazing, and since there are so many of them, she has decided she will study them. Juniper spits her drink, hearing that Bianca has decided to become her assistant. Juniper reminds that that the Pokédexes are fixed, and as her father, Cedric, went to give the device, Bianca should gather data on Pokémon. Bianca states she has a replacement, as she looks at White, who is bewildered. Bianca describes she can battle well, and cares a lot about Pokémon. Bianca hugs White, and asks the professor to give her the Pokédex. Sometime later, Cedric arrives, and passes the Pokédex to White. White looks at the device, seeing an entry for Meloetta. Bianca, however, looks at Meloetta and bids it farewell, and thanks it for giving her hope to find her own goal in life. As Meloetta flies away, White tells Sally it is time for them to continue. Bianca wonders if White will encounter Black, to which White confirms, but only after her training in the Battle Subway. Looking at Barbara, she intends to return Black's Brav, as soon as possible. Bianca, however, has not heard from Cheren in a while, and wonders if Black knows something about that. White promises to tell that to Black, and flies away with her Vullaby. Debuts Pokémon *Meloetta (Pirouette Forme) *White's Vullaby Move *Relic Song Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters